Ain't No Rest for the Wicked
by Western B AN G
Summary: The Host Club has been taken hostage by a group of those poor in status. Nothing can be done againest these weapon and grudge holding teens. This is rated M for violence, cussing, and tragic ends. You've been warned.
1. Wicked Acts

**Chapter One;; Wicked Acts**

I'll being this story with a warning. This OHSHC fanfic will not be as witty, charming, and hilarious as it is in the manga, anime, or otherwise. 'No Rest for the Wicked' is going to be a darker and much more tragic side.

**This will be rated M for reasons soon to be known. Please don't send messages saying how twisted and awful this is. I warned you ahead of time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not OHSHC, its plot, nor its characters. **

Ouran Academy is an elaborate University High catering to the ultra-rich and powerful.

Among the lower ranks however, Ouran is the symbol of an easy life and creates a desire for something other than a life of poverty and hardship. Many cry out for the life only few privileged children receive and beg for a new start.

For a small group from Devsire High School it's the beginning to a very tragic end.

The Ouran school bell rang and signaled the ending of a tedious day of class work. Voices echoed the halls in joyous laughter and shouts of the good life. Nothing could ruin such a beautiful spring day.

Only a few more weeks and the year was over with summer just around the corner. Nothing but thoughts of the beach and vacations were placed in the student's minds.

In fact, the Ouran High School Host Club was planning a large ending party to celebrate the end of one year and the beginning of the one to come. Everyone was in a twitter about it and spoke their excitement to the hosts.

Yes, the school year was a long but wonderful year.

"Tamaki! We'll see you next week!" A small blonde and her friend called out as they exited the Third Music Room.

"I shall try and hold out till than my wonderful Princesses!" Tamaki cried out with fake tears glistening in his eyes. He waved them farewell and shut the door behind them with a smile.

"Another job well done! You did wonderful today Haruhi!" The blonde called out to his favorite brunette. The teen raised and eyebrow and continued to pick up empty teacups.

"Thanks. I guess." The blonde watched her enter the kitchen and waited at the door.

"Ne! Haruhi, would you like to come with our family to our private beach house?" Questioned the twins. The brunette shook her head silently from the kitchen and called out to the twins.

"Can't. I'm watching my neighbors house this weekend."

The twins pouted and glanced towards the rest of the Hosts.

"Do you guys want to come than?" Tamaki jumped at the idea and bounced across the room.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! We could have the whole family together and-"

"Your not invited stupid Tono!" The twins stuck out their tongues and ran away from the raging king.

Hiding behind Hunny's table the twins continued to tease Tamaki. In anger the blonde attempted to leap over the table and tipped it in the process.

"Wah! Tama-chan spilled my cake!" Hunny howled and Takashi picked the short blonde up from the floor.

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched in the back round and he let out a subtle cough. When that didn't work he turned towards the obnoxious group.

It was impossible to focus on typing when all the racket was occurring.

"Would you mind being quie-?" A crash sounded from the kitchen followed by Haruhi's startled voice.

"Who are y-?" Her voice cut short and a muffled scream echoed from the kitchen.

As the Hosts began to move towards the kitchen a strange voice stopped them.

"Any more movement and the kid will lose a hand." Haruhi was pulled into the main room and was followed by a figure with a gun. A gloved hand was placed firmly over Haruhi's mouth.

The figure was dressed in pure black and a simple white mask covered their face. Suddenly, four more followed from the kitchen and raised their weapons towards the hosts.

"I thought you said no one would be here!" A deep voice hissed from under a black mask to the right. It appeared to be male.

"Well, I was obviously wrong. So suck it up." Sounded the figure holding Haruhi.

The Hosts were stunned into silence. They had never been threatened in such an obvious and open way before. All faces slipped into sharp expressions and both Hunny and Mori fell into fighter's position.

Kyoya glanced at the group of five intruders and decided to speak up.

"Please release Haruhi. There is no need to be rash."

A giggle sounded from the shortest figure of the group. A smile on the face of the mask and light blue color was what signaled difference from the rest. The voice was also sweet and female.

"Here that? He said not to be rash." Another voice in the group chuckled with her. It came from a deep red mask to the far right. The two were simply thrilled to get such a reaction.

The figure in the center hushed the two and turned to the glasses wearing host. The eyes looking out from under the mask appeared a deep, deep green from the shadows.

"Did you just say Haruhi?" The voice was now softer and slightly confused.

The center figure turned Haruhi so the brunette faced the invader. Still peering out from their mask a sign of realization flashed across emerald eyes. The figure gasped and pushed Haruhi to the black masked male.

"Shit. What's she doing here!" The center figure sounded more feminine than before. And obviously she knew Haruhi.

"You know her?" The tallest figure in the green mask questioned. Another male.

"Yeah. She's my fucking next door neighbor."

I apologize for the swearing but its all part of the character.

**Of course, I realize this is rather short but it seemed like a good ending note. The next few chapters should be much longer and more detailed.**

**Reviews are very, very nice. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Wicked Behavior

Chapter Two;; Wicked Behavior

I'll being this story with a warning. This OHSHC fanfic will not be as witty, charming, and hilarious as it is in the manga, anime, or otherwise. 'No Rest for the Wicked' is going to be a darker and much more tragic side.

**This will be rated M for reasons soon to be known. Please don't send messages saying how twisted and awful this is. I warned you ahead of time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not OHSHC, its plot, nor its characters. **

"Shit. What's she doing here!" The center figure sounded more feminine than before. And obviously she knew Haruhi.

"You know her?" The tallest figure in the green mask questioned. Another male.

"Yeah. She's my fucking next door neighbor."

Haruhi struggled away from the hand of the black mask wearer. Biting his hand, the male let out a howl and released his hold on her mouth.

"Suzume? Is that you?" The angered invader slapped Haruhi before covering her mouth again. He followed these actions with a string of curses.

"Damnit! Look what you've done now! Fuck! Suzume! You've gone and fucking given yourself away!"

Mori took hold of Hunny before the small blonde could attack the black mask wearer. A deep crimson was already spreading across Haruhi's left cheek. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes though she promised herself she wouldn't cry.

"Not now. Haruhi is still in danger." The usually silent host whispered to Hunny. Haruhi was still at gunpoint and in the hands of the invaders. The best they could do was hold out until the group dropped their guard.

"Shut the hell up! Your so annoying!" The center figure, Suzume, removed her mask from her face all the while flipping off the male. Long, deep red hair fell from it's lose bun and framed her petite face. If she weren't drenched in sweat and a danger to everyone she'd look rather pretty.

The short figure in the blue mask looked towards Suzume and gave a deep gasp.

"Suzume! You weren't supposed to take that off!" The red head just frowned and took hold Haruhi once again.

Placing one hand on her shoulder and holding the gun against Haruhi's back with the other, Suzume felt nervous. She tried to hide the nervous shaking from the rest of the group and held her chin high.

"Yeah, yeah. What's the point if they already know who I am? It beats wearing that bloody mask." Suzume's very soul shivered and she couldn't help but give a soft smile towards Haruhi.

"None of you were supposed to be here. Especially you Haruhi. Why are you here?"

Haruhi remained rather calm and replied slowly. She could feeling Suzume shaking behind her and almost felt bad for the girl.

"I got in here on scholarship."

Suzume frowned and shrugged off her backpack.

"Could one of you get the duct-tape?"

The female with the light blue mask reached in and pulled out the duct-tape with one hand. The other remained pointing a gun towards the hosts.

"Here~" She sung before zipping the bag up and handing Suzume the tape.

Releasing Haruhi's shoulder, Suzume began to tape the brunette's hands behind her back. Haruhi allowed her to with no struggle. The red head whispered with a light breath that caused Haruhi to shiver.

"I'm really, really sorry. It was supposed to be just the empty school and us. We weren't planning on hurting anybody." Haruhi nodded and glanced towards the hosts in warning. 'Don't do anything stupid' it said.

Haruhi knew Suzume wasn't a bad girl. In fact, it was Suzume that had two part-time jobs plus school to support her parents. It was very common for Haruhi to bring over any extras that she had cooked. And Suzume always accepted them with thanks and promised her a favor in return.

"Would you tell them to just behave? We'll tape them up and do what we came here to do, then, poof! It'll be like it never happened!" Suzume was trying really hard not to involve Haruhi or her friends.

"This is wrong Suzume. You could just leave." Haruhi didn't want Suzume to get in trouble. She was a nice girl that worked hard.

Of course the red headed teen only shook her head.

The figure in the red mask finally sighed and pushed Suzume away from Haruhi.

"Jeeze! We wont get anything done if we're just gonna be nice!" Taking hold of Haruhi by her hair, the figure tugged back and laughed as the brunette yelped.

Suzume sat up and watched the hosts jump in surprise and anger.

"Listen here you rich jack-asses. Do what we say and your gay friend will be just fine. If you'll just lay on the floor and put your arms behind your backs, we'll tape you up nice and warm before doing our business, yeah?"

Kyoya glanced towards Mori and both nodded silently. Mori had a plan. If the twins or Tamaki did something stupid though, everything would blow up in their faces.

"Everybody do as they say." Kyoya stated this as calm as possible. The hosts all lay themselves on the floor and raised their hands behind their backs. The twins glared at the group with pure venom.

"We'll tape them up while you two continue with the plan." The light blue mask and green mask nodded before leaving the room. The door followed with a click of the lock.

"They aren't really that much better." Commented the male in the black mask.

"Look how useless and stupid they are!" The teen laughed as he began unrolling the tape and placed a firm foot on the back of Tamaki's head. This action sent a hot rush of anger through the twins.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you!" Before they could push themselves up the red masked figure placed a knee on each of their backs. They cried out from the sudden force and the figure just laughed.

"Your right! Being rich has made them soft!" The female began taping up the twins when before she could say 'What the hell?' Mori had a firm grasp of both of her hands.

The tall teen had pushed his way up silently and snuck up behind her while she attempted to tie up the twins.

He tugged her arms behind her back and narrowed his eyes. The female growled and thrashed under his grip only to crinkle when he twisted her arms harder.

"Fuck! Ryuu! Suzume! Help!" The black masked figure, now named Ryuu, pointed his gun at the two. The frantic sound of his voice was obvious to his mood.

"Suzume! Get Haru-whatever!" The red head quickly shuffled over to Haruhi only to be tackled down by the short blonde and pinned to the ground. Hunny twisted her arm behind her back and caused Suzume to cry out.

"What the hell!" Ryuu shouted, glancing back and forth between Suzume and his other comrade. He didn't even notice the twins ready to pounce from behind him.

Before the twins or the black masked figure could react the sound of a gun went off and a howl of pain echoed the room. Silence and still-ness followed.

Our first look at bloodshed among the story. Of course, you wont get to know who gets shot till the next one.

**If anybody seems OOC or something please feel free to tell me. It's hard guessing what the hosts would do in an actual life-threatening situation. **

I'd really like a review or two. You know, to keep the idea's flowing.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
